


Trick or treat?

by catrazuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire e Kaia are very gay for each other, F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrazuko/pseuds/catrazuko
Summary: Claire e Kaia festeggiano Halloween.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 2





	Trick or treat?

**Titolo: **Trick or Treat?  
**Warnings: **Nessuno  
**Parole: **836  
**Personaggi: **Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves  
**Stagione****: **13  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire si passò la mano sulla testa appena rasata, mentre osservava il suo riflesso nello specchio della sua stanza. Non vedeva l’ora che Kaia la vedesse; si era stufata dei suoi lunghi capelli biondi e di essere femminile. Già non lo era mai stata così tanto, poi dopo aver letto Stone Butch Blues* si era resa conto che quel poco di femminilità che aveva addosso non era il suo, era solo una maschera. Era già da un po’ di tempo che aveva smesso di truccarsi: Kaia diceva che stava comunque divinamente.  
Claire arrossì al pensiero. La ragazza le era rimasta dentro più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
  
Era terrorizzata al pensiero di perderla di nuovo. Ancora non riusciva a credere che Jack l’avesse riportata indietro viva da un altro mondo, che l’avesse riportata da lei.  
Da quando era tornata, aveva imparato a conoscerla meglio. Kaia non era un tipo particolarmente estroverso, era riservata e non si apriva molto con gli altri, ma aveva permesso a Claire di conoscerla ogni giorno un po’ di più. Claire aveva scoperto che le sue cantanti preferite erano Syd e LP, e da allora non aveva smesso di ascoltarle per un secondo. Aveva imparato ad adorare il suono della sua risata, il suo sguardo acceso quando parlava di qualcosa che le interessava, il tono pacato della sua voce.  
  
\- Ehi, Biker Barbie! – disse una voce alle sue spalle. – O forse dovrei dire Bald Barbie?  
Claire si voltò, irritata.  
\- Alex, nessuno ti ha insegnato a bussare?  
Alex fece un sorrisetto sarcastico e si sedette sul letto di Claire. – No. Comunque, come mai questa decisione repentina?  
Claire fece un’alzata di spalle. – Così. Ero stufa di prendermi cura di quei capelli lunghi un metro.  
\- Vabbè. Io in ogni caso tra un po’ devo andare, ho il turno di notte. – rispose la sorella. – A proposito, a che ora arriva la tua ragazza?  
Claire diventò bordeaux, ed Alex scoppiò a ridere. A nessuno sfuggiva la sua enorme cotta per Kaia, ma Alex era quella che la prendeva di più in giro.  
\- Zitta! – strillò lanciandole un cuscino. – E’ solo un’amica, ok?  
\- Sì, come no, ed io sono etero. – sbuffò Alex.  
  
In quel momento suonò il campanello.  
\- Oh, oh, è arrivata! Dai, corri ad aprire la porta alla tua ragazza.  
Claire si limitò ad alzare il dito medio e corse verso le scale.  
Arrivò alla porta e la aprì, in preda all’eccitazione.  
\- Hey! – disse, con finta disinvoltura.  
Kaia l’osservò a bocca aperta. Claire notò subito i finti denti aguzzi e gli occhi cerchiati dall’eyeliner. Indossava un mantello nero.  
\- Claire! Che cambiamento! – disse sorridendo. Poi le fece l’occhiolino. – Dolcetto o scherzetto?  
\- Dolcetto. – ridacchiò l’altra. Poi le prese la mano. – Vieni, ho già preparato tutto.  
Kaia l’osservò da capo a piedi. Aveva addosso un paio di jeans e una camicia di flanella, non la solita, questa sembrava nuova. – Certo che avresti potuto travestirti!  
\- Che senso aveva farlo? Tanto passeremo tutta la notte in casa a guardare film horror.  
Si diressero verso il salone, dove c’erano cuscini sparsi per terra e ciotole piene di pop corn.  
\- Mm, ho già l’acquolina in bocca. – disse Kaia, puntando subito i popcorn al caramello.  
\- Ehi, aspetta un secondo. – la fermò Claire. – Non mi hai detto se ti piaccio così.  
Kaia fece un sorriso timido. – Ma tu mi piaci sempre.  
Claire la fissò per qualche secondo, poi le rivolse un sorriso raggiante. – Dai, vieni.  
  
Passarono la serata a ridere, a divorare pop corn e a stritolarsi le mani a vicenda durante le scene più paurose dei film.  
\- Tu non dovresti avere paura, visto che sei una cacciatrice. – disse Kaia.  
\- Beh, quando caccio mi imbatto molto raramente in pagliacci assassini! E poi neanche tu dovresti avere paura allora, considerando dove vai ogni notte nei tuoi sogni.  
Kaia scoppiò a ridere e le posò la testa sulla spalla. Claire si immobilizzò, il cuore che le batteva a mille. Quel tipo di contatto non era insolito, ma era ogni volta un’emozione nuova. Kaia affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e alla ragazza sembrò di volare. Non aveva mai baciato una ragazza prima di allora, non ne aveva mai avuto l’occasione. L’unico bacio che aveva dato era ad un ragazzo bruttino e che allungava le mani fin troppo quando aveva 15 anni. Era finita con un calcio in mezzo alle gambe del tipo.  
Non parliamo poi del senso di colpa che provava. Sapeva che essere attratta dalle ragazze non era sbagliato, sapeva che era una cosa perfettamente naturale, eppure c’era quella piccola parte di sé che le diceva ‘sei un mostro! Non sei normale!”. Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno; era stata tentata più volte di farlo con Jody, sicura che l’avrebbe capita visto che lei stessa aveva una relazione con Donna, ma si era sempre trattenuta. Non le piaceva essere vulnerabile.  
\- Dolcetto o scherzetto? – sussurrò Kaia.  
\- Dolcetto. – rise Claire, e quando l’amica la baciò ogni dubbio e ogni paura sparirono dalla sua mente.

**Author's Note:**

> * Stone Butch Blues è un romanzo di Leslie Feinberg che narra della vita da lesbica butch negli anni 60/70, e della cultura butch/femme di quel periodo.
> 
> Ciao a tutti! Perdonatemi l'estrema semplicità della mia storia, ma ho ripreso a scrivere da poco. Le critiche costruttive sono ben accette, grazie mille per aver letto questa fanfic! :)


End file.
